The Demon Within
by jully123
Summary: People are in for a big surprise when Harry finally comes to school. Harry was taken when he ws little from his parent's house and raised a little bit differently.
1. Gone

The Demon Within Prologue 

The baby was crying loudly from his broken cradle among the ruins of the nursery. The crescent moon was high in the sky and the Dark Make still floated menacingly overhead despite the castor of it being supposedly dead. A soft say of the wind was blown by. With the wind came several figures. They stood for a moment as if to listen tot eh voice of the night. Then one with long red hair stepped forward and walked over the front door's remains into the entrance area.

The red-haired young man walked over to the body of a man that looked to be no older then 23 lying on the floor. He reached down and felt for a pulse but found none. He shook his head to his approaching companions as they neared while he closed the dead eyes.

They slowly walked up the stairs following the wreckage toward the crying wails. The redhead got there first and quietly steeped over the woman's body and picked up the crying baby. One of his companions looked sadly down at the woman as he checked for a pulse. Just like the other one she was dead. No marks were in sight no blood had been spilled just a cold stillness. He solemnly closed the woman's crying eyes.

They left in a grim silence after leaving a small note pinned to the baby's pillow. As they walked outside another sway of wind seemed to blow and they were gone.

The Demon Within Chapter 1: Gone 

The Order arrived and searched the surrounding area. They found the body of Lily and James Potter but no Harry. Some cried others looked away feeling guilt that they were glad of the of the Dark Lord's death but at the cost of their most powerful friends and their child. None noticed when the older man picked up the note from the small pillow until he gave a small cry of hope.

The others rushed to his side and looked to the note with hope of the child they could not find.

_Dear whomever it may concern,_

_We of the Rekai feel that the child Harry Potter is better off in our care till such time he will go to Hogworts. Please do not try to look for him for the fates have told us that the future is grim so be wary of what comes to pass. You don't have to worry he will be well cared for. _

_Prince Koenma, Second in Command of Rekei_

There was an official looking seal at the bottom. Dumbledore looked at the note with at pale face. He now knew who had taken the savior of the wizarding world. He also knew that it would be futile to try to get the little savior back from the easy to anger demi-god.

He looked at the others with at sad face before he addressed them, "Some of you may not be aware of who this 'Prince Koenma' is, all I can tell you is that he is one of the most powerful demi-gods and that he will keep his word despite what others may think. So we will just have to wait patiently until that time." He let out a small sigh at the hopeless looks on their faces.

"This might be for the best I mean who better to protect him than a god? Now everyone put a smile on your face and go home to your family. I will take care of telling the public." With that he moved out of the house then disappeared with a small 'pop'.

….

The news spread like wild fire across the wizarding world the dark lord that had rained terror upon them all was finally dead, that a child had defeated him. The child had disappeared but Dumbledore had assured all that the child would return for his schooling.

**End Chapter 1**

**An: Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer I promise. Ja**


	2. Uh Kurama?

The Demon Within CHAPTER 2: Uh… Kurama? 

The Yu Yu team walked into the office along with the small baby, the first thing they noticed was Kuwabara standing in front of Koenma complaining still about being left behind on this mission.

"Shut it baka we're back already. Besides the place we were going called for silence, which it wouldn't be with you spouting about your stupid code!" The rest of the team could see he was in a bad mood so Koenma spoke up to stop the oncoming fight.

"No fighting! Now on with this I see you've brought the child, were there any problems?" His tone was serious despite his previous out burst so Kurama spoke up.

"The wards were already down by the time we arrived and one of the ferry girls had already taken the souls of the parents. Though one ferry as still there looking for the dark soul. We left the note you gave us on the child's pillow then left." He sat down on the couch that was off to the side of the room and the child seemed perfectly content to sleep in Kurama's arms.

Following the example everyone but Hiei found a comfortable place to sit. Yusuke blew a puff of breath before asking what was on most of their minds if not in the same context.

"Hey Toddler what are we supposed to do with the kid? Unless of course in your rush to send us you forgot to think about that fact." Koenma colored immediately at the loathed nickname then flushed even more at the truth in the statement.

He had not thought ahead to that point in the plan. So far all he knew was that his most feared father, King Enma, had told him to retrieve the child and to make sure he was well taken care of and able to take care of himself in a battle before he was sent to Hogwarts. He discreetly looked up at his team and watched them as he thought.

The best choice would have to be powerful to keep the child safe and the person would need to be patient. He watched as Kurama calmly stopped an argument between Yusuke and Kuwabara without waking the sleeping child in his arms.

A light seemed to go on in his head as he kept on watching. "Say Kurama where ever did you learn to take care of a baby?" The creepy grin on his face never wavering.

"Most of it comes from natural instinct from Youko and the rest from helping my mother take care of my brother." His interest was clearly not on this conversation for he had taken on the blank look and face he usually adopted when talking to the fox spirit inside his mind. Not that Koenma for his part knew that Youko was now awake for the gears were now turning in that oh so childishly big head of his and that same creepy grin had tuned into a full blown evil smile.

"Say Kurama, I have decided that from now on you are to take care of the child." He said this in a 'that's final' voice. Kurama looked up in surprise at the tiny ruler. Then nodded with an odd look on his face meaning Youko had said to him.

Koenma was already drawing up the details on some papers then yelling for George, thus waking little Harry. He cringed at the annoyed look Kurama sent toward him before calming down the child. Harry was happy enough to do so for this person that reminded him of his mother. Harry started squirming until Kurama set him on the ground so he could explore.

He looked around the room before crawling toward the desk. Behind the desk there was some convenient stairs to the large black chair. He tumbled into the chair and saw another baby. He smiled to the other baby till he saw what was in his mouth. It was a pacifier and a big blue one at that.

With his undeveloped reflexes he was able to pull the pacifier from the other surprised babies mouth and pop it into his own. He sucked happily and slapped away the other baby's hand. He heard laughter to the side and turned his head that way while still batting away the hand.

It was the green man with the shiny hair Harry smiled around the pacifier before climbing onto the desk. There were many buttons up here and he pushed a random button and his eyes widened when a compartment on the desk opened up to show a bowl full of candy.

He happily reached for some but was picked up before he could have any. He looked up at the person he had decided was his new mommy and smile before going back to sucking on the pacifier happily. When it was plucked out of his mouth he started screeching until it flew back into his mouth with the help of his accidental magic.

He was happy again. Youko was snickering from his place in Kurama's mind. He was watching the whole scene and couldn't wait to see what the little trickster would do next.

Koenma was really upset now his precious pacifier the one he pored his excess spirit energy into and had the power to destroy the world. (From the episodes with sensui. Sp.) Plus it was his favorite one damn it. He watched as Kurama tried to retrieve it for him only to have the child put out such a wale before it came whizzing back into the kid's mouth.

He took out his anger of not having it with him on poor gaping George to hurry up and get the papers he wanted. Harry watched as the blue thing rushed out of the room. Kurama looked down into and let his eyes flash from silver to green in hopes of keeping Harry entertained so he couldn't cause any more trouble.

Koenma pouted as he excused himself to tell his father that the kid wouldn't give him his pacifier back. He came back later with a sullen and unhappy face. He glared briefly at the kid before he took his seat.

"He can keep it but it has to be with him on his person at all times. You will make sure of that." He opened up a drawer on his desk and pulled out a new blue pacifier and popped it into his mouth with a sigh. "Bring him closer for a moment so I can make it more inconspicuous as he grows." Kurama steps forward and watched as Koenma's hand glowed with his gold colored spirit energy toward the pacifier. "That should make it to where when he turns a certain age and does not use a pacifier anymore it will become a shape of a sucker or something like that."

Koenma sat back and pulled at the papers that were on his desk. "This is the birth certificate and his metical records and a certification of adoption in the human world and one for the Makai and Rekei world. There are some other papers and information in here so if problems arise with Harry they should help."

Kurama picked up the folder after shifting Harry to his hip. He tucked to folder under his arm and nodded to Koenma. He was wondering what he was going to tell his mother as Koenma dismissed them. He stepped through the glowing portal with Harry trying to grab at the pretty colors the whole way.

As he exited he noticed his companions waiting for him on the other side. They talked as Harry looked around his new surroundings with great interest. They stopped at an eatery so Kurama could quickly look over the rest of the folder.

Apparently someone was smarter then Koenma for they had written him a story to tell others. His cover was that a young woman that looked worn out had seen his school uniform and asked him to watch the bay while she went to get the rest of her groceries from the store near. Kurama being the nice and at that point surprised youth that he was took one look at the tired near tears mother and agreed to watch the child as she went shopping. The woman handed him a baby bag then took off to the store.

He sat down at a near by bench and waited, then waited some more. It had finally been two and a half hour and he walked toward the store to look for the woman. After asking around he found that the woman had slipped out the back entrance. He looked through the baby bag and found everything that was in the folders only the names of the parents on the birth certificate had been cut out and the hospital name had been too.

Kurama looked through the folder and found the certificate stated before continuing on his reading. He had informed the authorities immediately but they could not do anything the woman had clearly abandoned the child. The best they could do was put him in an orphanage. Kurama did not find this a good idea so decided to take the child.

Kurama informed the rest of the cover story so they wouldn't get their stories crossed if asked. He decided to get a baby bag like said in the story when a nice colored blue one popped onto their table with a note.

'Sorry forgot the bag.' The note was written in feminine script that belonged to Boton. He opened the bag and put the documents specified from the story into the bag then zipped it up. He put the rest of it back into the folder and they continued to their respective home.

His mother was very understanding of the situation and said that if he had not adopted the child she would of. She was also happy to have a grand child. She happily played with the new baby while Kurama watched on amused.

He was in his last year of school and the year was almost over so unless his fan girls found out too soon everything should be fine. Yusuke had long ago bullied Koenma into paying them for their work. Even if he did not get that money he could just go find one of Youko's old dens and sell some of the loot he had stolen long ago.

Kurama helped his mother fix dinner as she talked to her husband about the new member of the family happily. The man was very understanding and was proud of his stepson's decision. It was soon ready and Kurama pulled out of the bay bag a small can of formula powder and a clean bottle.

He fixed the milk with quick efficiency and handed the warm bottle to the infant. Harry tried to drink the bottle around the pacifier but found problems at first. He soon had it to where here could drink uninterrupted. Kurama watched the child he was holding with a smile before settling down to eat his own meal.

Kurama's mother watched on with a smile at the picture her son and new grandson made. Suuichi was such a natural father in her opinion.

End Chapter 2 

An: Well there it is for you. Could anyone tell me what Kurama's mother's name is and what her new surname is and the name of her husband? If you have any questions just ask. Ja Ne.


	3. Connection

The Demon Within Chapter 3: Connection 

One year later Harry is about two now

Kurama was taking little Harry for a romp in Makai as he searched for some of the more uncommon seed that he wanted. Harry was trotting happily beside him, as he looked at his surroundings especially his father who was Kurama in his Youko form. Kurama had tried and tried but he could not get Harry to call him father instead of mother of course Youko was no help because he was too busy laughing his ass off. Harry called Youko father the first time he saw him.

The child giggled at Kurama's frustration his mother found it amusing to watch him try to teach Harry to call him father or dad. The rest of his group found it amusing if not more so. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the quivering of some near-by plants telling him a colony of low level lizard youkai were approaching.

He set Harry on the ground and told him to stay put as he grew some thick vines and dangerous plants up to protect him as he fought. They came swiftly and were easy to defeat but there was just so many of the little creatures. He heard his plants snapping at enemies that had gotten too close. He quickly worked through the other demons till he heard a whimpering cry.

Kurama turned swiftly around his eyes grew blood red one of the stronger lizards had gotten past his plant and had stabbed his Harry. The rage caused him to be hurt and a lizard slashed him in the chest. He dispatched the rest of the rest of the creatures quickly before he headed to his child. He called off the plant and carefully brought the child to his chest as he sat in the small circle of plants he had created.

It was deeper than he had thought and he could smell the child's innate magic working to heal the life threatening wound. He held the child closed to his chest his despite the blood that was coming out of the wound as it healed with his demon blood.

Youko cleaned the wound carefully and but the magic surrounding the child would not let put a bandage on the wound. He instead held the close to him and prayed that he would be okay. He started to feel a tingling sensation but ignored it at first before it became more pronounced. He pulled back the child slightly and was amazed at the sight before him.

His blood had mixed in with Harry's wound and his magic was somehow integrating it into the child he held. He felt a pull at his youkai and let some of his large power go toward the child. He watched, as Harry seemed to go through a transformation. The wound closed up as rapidly as it would if he had gotten the wound.

Harry's raven hair took on Youko's signature silver color and grew to just past his shoulders. Some of his sharp feature replaced the former bit of bay fat that had still been on his face. His eyes were still the emerald color but it now had a ring of gold around his eyes. He now smelled and looked like he really was Youko's son, tail and ears included.

Youko let Kurama come back so the worrywart could check the child over himself. Harry smiled up at his mother before closing his eyes and changing too. He now looked more human but he looked more like Kurama. He still had his raven hair but it looked almost red from a certain angle. He gained some of Kurama's other features but nothing too noticeable. He still looked like himself but now he also could pass as Kurama's child.

For someone who hadn't seen them in a long time or they did not know well they wouldn't notice the changes. Kurama sighed that he wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone for he had not been to visit his mother with Harry in a month do to a slight cold that Harry had gotten over a week ago.

Harry experimented with changing back and forth from one form to the other till he decided to stay in his Youko form for now like his dad. Dad was usually out when they went to the red sky place so he would stay in this form till they went back home.

Harry covered his nose after he had gotten a whiff of the air. It smelt coppery and tangy. He told his father that he wanted to leave but it didn't come out in words like he had wanted. Instead it came out in a series of yips, barks, and growls. He looked confused before he continued experimenting with the new way of speaking.

Youko had been given back control while Harry was experimenting with his forms. He laughed as the kid's nose crinkled up then the little hands came up to the delicate little nose at the scents in the air. He listened as the kid tried to speak and chuckled when it came out in fox language.

Youko explained to the worried Kurama that fox demon kits this mostly speak the fox language till their vocal cords develop enough at about age four to speak other dialects. Kurama calmed down at this and was satisfied with the information.

Youko listened to his child try out his (Youko's) ancestral language. He yipped back at the child and watched him. He gathered up his plants and reset them in his hair before setting off at a steady lope with the child in arm.

Harry's senses where on over drive as he looked, felt, smelled, and heard the world as if it were all new and it technically was. New instincts told him what the scents were and made sure he didn't overwhelm himself. They were old and experienced instincts that his magic had copied from Youko for him so he knew what everything was and if it was a threat or not.

He could feel the plant life around him hum in greeting as he explored each of his enhanced senses plus some new ones. He wagged his silver tail and wiggled up to his father's head.

He happily told him about everything he could. His father understood every word of it and he found he liked this language better than the other one, his parents understood him better and he didn't have to search for a word he did not know yet to express his thoughts.

Youko listened to the words; he too knew the wonderful feeling his son had described how his sense told him anything and everything that they could. He was happy that someone knew the joys that the plants brought onto a person.

He was getting closer to where he was heading towards in the first place and told his on to stay close by. Harry nodded and played with the grass and herbs that were around him. His instincts told him to grab a hold of some of the Makai grasses and make them go back to seed.

He did so with the help of his instincts. He placed them in his hair like he had seen his father and mother do but it just fell back out. He sucked on the sucker that the pacifier had turned into a few months ago for a moment as he picked up the seeds again. This time his instincts told him to make the roots grow a bit and curls around the roots of his hair. They stayed this time and he was happy again.

He repeated this process with several other plants his instincts told him to get. Youko had stopped as he felt the first brushes of his son's new youkai. He watched proudly as the child collected plants that he could start learning to use.

He was amazed at the level of skill he possessed but he now suspected his son now had his instincts and some of his knowledge. He finished getting the seed he had come for plus some that he needed to refill on.

He went and sat next to his son and watched as the toddler collected plants and herbs. The child plopped down next to him when he had finished. He enquired as to which seed he had gotten the child smiled and quickly told him that he had gotten some grass, and a flower-like herb that was good for a quick poison, and several other seeds. He was worried about some of the more dangerous plants his son had picked and asked him to demonstrate growing and then turning them back to seed form

His son did so happily. Harry did it with the elegance and skill that Youko did. That cinched it the kid had gotten some of his knowledge and at least a copy of his instincts. His son would develop his own instincts soon and be integrated with his own he knew so he did not worry.

He stood up and asked his son if he wanted to go for a run. His son agreed and Youko told him and demonstrated how he could turn into a spirit fox form. Soon two silver colored spirit foxes were running and playing happily as they raced back to the portal Kurama had asked Boton to make to a cave. Youko had left many killer plants to protect the portal from any demons looking to get to Makai.

They changed back into their humanoid forms and Harry was tired out. His father picked him up and carried him to the cave gathering the plants he had left as he went.

They walked through the portal and it closed behind them. They both changed back into their human forms and Kurama cradled their little boy close to his chest on the way to their house.

End Chapter 3 

**An: Ended it in a little awe bit. Hope you liked it. It might be a week or more till I update again. Ja Ne **


	4. Shopping

The Demon Within 

**Chapter 4: Shopping**

9 years later: letter time

It was about ten in the morning and the whole household was quiet as everyone was still sleeping after coming back from a mission that had taken the better part of a week. Harry was sleeping soundly when he heard an annoying tapping sound. Barely bothering to open his eyes as he sent one of the plants occupying the windowsill to open the window.

His acute hearing picked a fluttering sound that alighted on his desk near one of his more harmless looking Makai plants that cluttered his room. He groggily sat up and yawned while rubbing his eyes to clear them.

When he was more awake he saw perched on his desk a large brown barn owl staring at him with a letter attached to one of its talons. The owl held its foot out and looked at him tiredly. Harry detached the letter and had one of his more mobile plants fetch the creature some water, as he got dressed.

He moved around the many plants that occupied almost every available surface with practiced ease caressing a leaf or petal here and there as he went to his dresser. He picked out a pair of black dress pants and a silky green shirt along with a few other necessary bits of clothing.

After getting dressed he walked to each of his plants and fed them some of his energy plus some water. After tending to the plants he left his room. He crept quietly into his parent's room and pounced on the bed in his fox spirit form hoping to surprise his mother but he was sorely mistaken as his attack was turned against him in the form of a tickle attack.

After he cried mercy to the superior tickling powers of his mother they settled down a bit. He smiled to himself as he laid comfortably on the king size bed still in fox form. He only called his father mother when he was upset or in his mind now a day but his Kurama would always be mother to him.

Anyway as he lay contently purring a little while swishing his three tails around he listened to the plants in his parents room speak to each other about trivial things. He transformed back to his human form and trotted out of the room to go get brunch ready.

Soon the house filled with the smell of sausage and hot cakes. He had decided an American breakfast would be a nice change from the more oriental choices he usually prepared. He soon had his fathers help in getting breakfast ready. He set the table and put the plate of sausages on the table then put the plate of hotcakes on the table.

He grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge then sat down. They ate and talked quietly about what they were going to do that day until Harry remembered the letter that he had received. He excused himself from the table to go get it.

He returned and told his father about how the letter arrived and such before opening it. He knew what it was of course but that was beside the point as he looked over amusedly the different things he would need.

After reading it over he handed the whole thing over to his father. I guess they now knew what they were going to do today. They finished their brunch and washed the dishes together before getting ready to go see Koenma.

As they put on their coats he unhooked the necklace that he wore at night and it soon morphed into a sucker. He popped it into his mouth happily. It was kind of like Willy Wonka's ever-lasting gobstopper only in sucker form. Plus it still annoyed the heck out of Koenma every time he saw it. Oh he'd heard the story about how he had stolen the thing and he still chuckled every time he told and/or heard it.

They walked to the park and called Boton for a portal. She happily obliged. They stepped through and found themselves in the little princes office. They explained the letter and Koenma explained about how to find the entrance to the magical shopping area.

This would be the first time the would actually go there instead of just mailing or talking to the goblin representatives about his accounts that Kurama managed for him. He was already learning how to manage it and in a year or two his mother said he would let him manage most of it by himself.

They got the rest of the information they would need from Koenma then had Boton open a portal in London near the area they had to go. She happily did so and they were soon on their way. They walked to the old looking pub and were soon in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley.

They were lucky to be just behind some other people so they just walked in since Harry did not have a wand yet and he did not know how to get in otherwise. They walked toward the large white building called Gringotts and walked in.

Harry looked around bouncing a bit in excitement when he spotted one of the goblin representatives that came regularly to see him. He trotted up to the front desk and hopped up to sit on the edge and started talking at a rapid rate in Japanese to the goblin.

The goblin nodded to him and inputted a word here and there. The goblin called up one of the guards that stood nearby. They held a rapid conversation before the guards motioned for Harry and Kurama to follow him. Harry happily did so dragging Kurama along with him.

Harry did not notice the odd looks he received as he walked away nor the widened eyes when he plucked some large rubies from seemingly nowhere and hand them to the goblin at the front desk like they were nothing but several copper knuts. Harry followed the guard to a large door and was soon greeted by his favorite goblin, Radnor the head goblin.

They greeted each other happily or as happily as a goblin could. They were soon on their way out of the bank with full pouches at their waist. Harry took his own sweet time looking for all his supplies and clothing. He skipped buying any of the potions ingredients because he could get them from his own plants at home. Besides most wizard plants are a crossbreed of Ningenkai plants and Makai plants.

He spent a while having a lovely chat with the funny Ollivander fellow about his custom wand and what it should be made of. He provided the wood and the core it would need and spoke to old man about making a more versatile way of using magic instead of with an easily broken stick.

The old man listened with an interested look on his face. They discussed several different options that they could do until they settled on a glove-like design. It would be made out of a very flexible Makai wood that would have hairs from his fox form weaved in.

The man said he would get right to work on it. He told Harry to come back in three hours for his wand but it might take a while for the glove for he had to make sure it would stay stable. They settled the payment in rare woods and ingredients instead of money. Harry and Kurama went to get some ice cream and do some window-shopping.

They stopped by the pet shop and looked around for a bit but he could not find one that would be useful to him. He knew that any owl he got would probably be exhausted and half dead from flying letters back and forth from his school to his home. Plus flying that far would take forever for some creatures. He would have to use the school owls for now till he found a stronger and faster flying animal. Or he could just use the com-books.

That's right Yusuke had finally rebelled having people question his sexuality because people would see him pull out his com-powder to answer calls from Koenma or Boton. So they now had pocket-sized books that had the little screen and everything that the com-powders had had only now it wouldn't hurt Yusuke's pride to pull it out in public.

His last stop was the robe shop and he stepped up to his stool and stood still while the woman measured him. After that was done he had her send him the clothing by owl like all his other purchases that day. After that they walked back to the wand shop so he could pick up his wand.

They were soon walking back to where they had started their day and had Boton give them a portal back to their house instead of the park. They were a bit tired from the trip but they soon got to their rest after getting a light dinner.

For the next week Harry spent the week with the Yu Yu gang. They each got him a going away present. His stuff started arriving by the next week and his new inter-space backpack from Boton came in handy. It was a multi-pouched leather backpack that had unlimited space in each pocket.

He packed his stuff into the various pockets and pouches. He even found out he could crawl into the largest pocket in the pack. His dad helped him make it into a comfortable den to hide and horde the treasure Youko was sure he could find at school.

His Den was soon situated with a large array of fluffy ad luxurious pillows and blankets. There was a plant here and there to provide air. They had found out the hard way that the backpack would need an air source; for Boton had not told him it was airtight. She told him it was waterproof but not airtight.

There were some jewels and what not to make it homier as Youko put it. When Harry was happy with his den he crawled out and closed the pocket. He set his pack on the floor near the door. It did not look like nor felt like it held all the stuff it had but it did. It was inconspicuous enough that he could carry it around with him as he liked as a book bag.

He was barely keeping his calm when the day finally came for him to get on the train. He was sad about leaving but he knew he would see his family and friends during the holidays or on the com-books whenever he wanted. He and Kurama were soon on the platform and Harry was saying goodbye to his parents.

He hugged his mother tightly and whispered a few words in the fox language into his mother's ear as a goodbye to his dad. They separated and he soon boarded the bright red train. He yipped a goodbye he knew only his parents and people with super hearing could hear but only his parents might understand.

He found an empty compartment and sat down. He sat his bag on the overhead luggage rack and quickly crawled in leaving only a small opening so he could look out. He lay down in fox form and snoozed for a bit till he heard the door open. It was a boy with blond hair and two oafish looking boys following him.

He watched from his comfortable spot as the put their luggage up and sat down. They took no notice of his bag as they started talking to each other. He listened to their conversation and soon decided to have some fun. He stuck his muzzle closer to the opening and gave a sharp yip then backed away and laughed inwardly at their jump.

He did it again when they calmed then laughed as only a fox could. He transformed back to his human form as they stared searching the compartment. He got into a more comfortable position and watched as they noticed his bag. He sat calmly as they got closer. He pushed flap open suddenly and laughed heartily when they jumped away.

He crawled out of the bag and watched, as their eyes got big. He was small for his age but there was no way he could normally fit into his bag. He hopped down from the luggage rack and sat next to the blond with an amused look on his face. He watched with interest as the blond composed his face back to calmness. Harry sat back comfortably and waited for them to speak first.

The blond finally spoke and introduced himself as if he saw people crawling out of bags that were way to small for them all the time. Harry smiled and introduced himself as Kit Youko. He used one his nicknames that his parents had for him instead of his real name. They got on greatly from there. Harry could tell that Draco was a bit arrogant but it was not too late to humble him some.

**End Chapter 4**

**An: I hope you like it. In case you couldn't figure out father is Kurama and dad is youko. Please review. Ja Ne. **


	5. The Sorting Cerimony

**The Demon Within**

**Chapter 5: The Sorting ceremony **

The soon heard a voice announcing their arrival. The thugs scrambled into their robes while Harry and Draco put on their clothes with elegant grace. They walked out onto the platform and soon to the boats. Harry had put his bag slung over his shoulder for the weird voice had only said to leave their trunks on the train.

His fingers skimmed over the water as they cruised over the water to the school. Harry told Draco that his name was not really Kit but it was his nickname so Draco would not get mad at him for not telling him his real name. Draco understood and took the information with ease.

The students were soon shuffled into a room and told of the house system and what not then they walked into the Great Hall. Harry looked toward the ceiling with fascination like all the others. He looked on at the singing hat with a funny look on his face before shrugging and deciding to go with the flow around here.

Harry watched the other students get sorted along with his new friend. He soon heard his name called. He walked up to the stool with his demon grace and sat down expressionlessly as all the students in the hall whispered and tried to get a look at him.

The hat soon went down over his eyes and he heard the hat's voice start to talk as it looked through his memories to see where he should go. In the end his fox-like cunning won out and the hat shouted to the school in its booming voice, "SLYTHERIN."

The hall was quiet with shock as the Slytherin house politely clapped for their new house members. Harry took a seat next to Draco and watched the rest of the ceremony. Harry sucked on his sucker as the headmaster stood up and said his piece. He shook his head amusedly as the old man said his odd words before sitting back down.

He pilled his plate with food and chatted with the people around him a bit till he got bored a bit. He tried to push the feeling away but it came back in full force and he just had do something mischievous it would go against his fox honor if he didn't.

He ran a hand inconspicuously through his back length hair and grabbed some seed. He made some vines grow out and a few others. With careful handling he placed several stink plants under all the tables then had the vines retreat back to his hands.

He returned the vine seeds to their place then waited for the right moment. Just as the desert disappeared Harry told the stink plants to let loose. Soon the hall was filled with the obnoxious smells that only an especially bred stink plant could possess.

He laughed uproariously as the students scrambled out of the hall in a panic to escape the smell. He had a rose he had grown in his hand to keep away the bad smell as he laughed. He stopped laughing when he felt a large pale hand grab a hold of his shoulder in a vice grip. He turned toward the hands owner with an innocent look on his face.

The hand belonged to a very pale man dressed in all black that seemed to have a bubble wrapped around his head. Behind the man were several of the other teachers including the headmaster all wearing the weird bubbles. Harry shook off the hand with practiced ease and walked toward an older woman with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Why my fair lady please tell me your beautiful name and I shall forever be within your debt." Harry bowed and kissed her hand in a knightly manner. The old woman had a flabbergasted expression on her face as Harry went and did the same to the other woman. The other woman smiled in an amused way before responding in kind.

"Why sir you are too kind I am Pomona Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff house. And the other woman is Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house." The woman curtsied to Harry. Harry bowed in kind again before taking two more roses from seemingly nowhere and handing them to the two women.

Professor Sprout took it happily. Then looked disappointed that she couldn't sniff it thanks to the bubble. Harry assured her that the rose would keep the smell at bay for her. The two woman pulled out their wands and their bubbles were soon gone. They held their roses close to their faces like Harry.

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought Harry out of his attempt to make the females blush till they could blush no more from his charm. He turned and blinked as if he had forgotten that the men were there.

"I'm sorry am I ignoring you? Well let me remedy that." Harry went around and kissed hands, bowed, and handed out roses to them all. He was grinning as he stood in between the two women at a safe distance. He watched as the headmaster and a smaller man hold back the man that was dressed in black. Harry could tell that the man just wanted to strangle him that made him grin wider.

The man dressed in black was soon calmed down and all the introductions were made. Went and picked up the bag before coming back and asking why they were staring at him.

Professor Snape sputtered that he was in trouble for setting off something called dung bombs in the Great Hall. Harry listened to the explanation with a serious air. "I'm sorry but I'm not the one to set off these 'dung bombs' of which you speak. Though I will admit to placing these under all the tables." He walked toward one of his stink plants and had it detach itself from the table.

"It has to be exposed to screams of disgust every once in a while to keep the smell potent." He said this with a serious air. "I figured this would be as good a time as any to feed them their screams." Professor Sprout came forward with interest in her eyes. He let he examine the plant but not touch it. "It will burn your skin." He said as an explanation. "It won't burn me because I have cultivated it and its brothers and sisters since I crossed the plant breeds." That explained his bare hands toward the plant.

He set the plant on top of the table and had the other stink plants detach themselves from the other tables and come to him. He picked them up one by one and set them on the table. "See how they look so healthy now. These ones leaves are particularly bright because they were near some little girls that had gave great screams." He explained the plant with a professorly air.

"As much as we enjoy the lesson we're afraid that you will still have to be punished if not for setting off the stink bombs then for not informing a teacher of the plants feeding." The headmaster finished with a smile while holding the blue-petaled rose that he had given him close to his face to keep the smell at bay.

Harry nodded then started touching the plants lightly one by one till they stopped producing the stink. He sat down on the bench in front of the table and set his pack to the side. He opened one of the side pouches and stuck his arm way in and grabbed an air refreshing plant. It was rapped around his hand as he pulled it out but it soon set to its task of cleaning the air when it was fully out.

It soon finished its task. The plant was now two times bigger than it was before and the air was free of the awful stink and it didn't even have a food smell in the air anymore. Harry set the plant back into its place in the pouches. Harry then started to deposit the stink plants in the same pouch one by one. Once they were out of sight in the back he took his energy back and returned all of them to seed form.

After the last one was set in its place Harry closed the pouch. He smiled at the teachers and inquired as to what his punishment was. Professor Sprout quickly said it would be with her in the greenhouse three on Saturday afternoon after lunch because she wanted to know more of the two plants he had shown.

Harry nodded then asked where he would be staying. Professor Snape motioned for him to follow as the rest of the teachers departed. Harry walked and followed the man as he walked down into the dungeons till they came upon a blank stretch of wall.

Harry watched as the man said something in Latin and the wall opened up. The rest of the house sat around the fireplace with a glare on their faces directed toward him. Harry put a cute confused look on his face and the glares lessened at least from the female half of the room. Some of the guys eased up their glares including Draco he was happy to note.

Snape pointed toward a place for him to sit before standing in front of the fire with a menacing look on his face. He told them the house code of honor plus the rules. Then his face eased up and he told them that they could come to him anytime they needed help with something.

End Chapter 5 

**An: I really hope you like the chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
